Blog użytkownika:Silvergun123/16 odcineczek :3-Silvergunowe rozpisywanie.
Dobra, koniec załamki i już piszemy. Mam muffina, ciastko i mase innych rzeczy. Cieszę się, że mnie nie znienawidziłyście za to, że nie dotrzymałam obietnicy ;< Muszę, zrobić replaya bo odcinek przeszłam. Powiem tylko, że poryczałam się przy nim i byłam sfrustrowana jak nigdy. (Bardzo źle spałam dziesiejszej nocy. Nie mogłam przestać myśleć, o tym co wczoraj powiedziała mi Debrah... Czuję się taka sfrustrowana. Nie wiem, nawet czy będę umiała rozmawiać o tym jak manipuluje ludźmi). I nagle Debrah jak gwałciciel wyskakuje za szafki. I próbuje wmawiać nam, że jest naszą przyjaciółką. Znowu, ta dziwka tak nas przekabaci, że to my będziemy te złe. D-Cześć Silvergun. Jak się dziś czujesz? S-C-cześć Debrah. (Mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiała się angażować w tą konwersacje) S-Nie mogę znieść, tego, że nie widziałam Cię od wczoraj! Dobrze się wczoraj bawiłyśmy, nie? S-Nie, nie za bardzo. D-Aha! Tego to wczoraj nie powiedziałaś. Możesz, być śmieszna jeśli się postarasz. Jeśli będziemy się trzymać razem, moje wspomnienia o tej szkole będą na pewno lepsze. S-Nie wiem, w co grasz, ale to nawet nie jest śmieszne. D-Wiesz, najkrótsze żarty są najśmieszniejsze. Nie kochasz mnie już, Silvergun? (Ten jej paskudny uśmiech... ;_;) S-(Violetta i Iris, zaczęły patrzeć w głąb sali. Wydaje mi się, że nie przegapiły ani chwili naszej rozmowy.) D-Coś nie tak Silvergun? Dziwnie, na mnie patrzysz. S-(Powiedz prawdę) D-Wstałaś dziś złą nogą? S-Nie udawaj niewiniątka! D-Silvergun nie wiem czy żartujesz czy nie. Jeśli kiedykolwiek zrobiłam coś złego, mam nadzieję że mi wybaczysz. Porozmawiaj, ze mną kiedy będzie Ci lepiej. S-(Czy tak to się skończy?!) I-Oesu. Czy to nie silvergun? S-Nawet, jeśli? I-Widzę, że droczysz się z Debrah. Myślałam, że będziecie za niedługo przyjaciółkami.Wydaje mi się, że ona tak myśli. S-(Nie chcę w to mieszać Iris.) Później wyjaśnie. (Co mam teraz zrobić? Debrah chce kontynuować swoją sprawę., nawt jeśli wczoraj mi niczego nie powiedziała. Powiedziała mi bym była cicho, ale jeśli pogadam z innymi na pewno mi uwierzą.Nie mogę niczego zrobić sama i muszę ostrzec innych. Nie chcę być wykorzystwyana jak Kastiel) Ok, teraz muszę znaleść kogoś kto mi uwierzy. Nope. Znalazłe Melanie. Nie uwierzy nam. SPOILER. Mel- Cześć Silvergun. Wszystko ok? S-Nie za bardzo. Wczoraj usłyszam coś co nie przestaje mnie męczyć. Mel-Ojej, co się stało? S-To na temat Debrah. Mel-Wcześniej wyjeżdża?! S-Nie! To nawet, na temat nie jest! Mel-Ojej, to dobrze! Już się wystraszyłam. To tak dobrze, że mamy ją znowu z nami! S-Jednak, każdemu z nas byłoby lepiej gdyby wyjechała. Mel-Co masz na myśli? S-Nie jest taka miła jak wszyscy myślą. Opowiedziała mi o kłótni przez którą się nienawidzą. Ona była jej przyczyną. Mel-Oni nigdy nie nie byli tak blisko... S-Ale, to tak się nienawidzą!!! Mel-N-Nataniel zawsze mówił mi, że zrozumiał jakim był idiotą. Nie wiem, co Debrah ma do tego. S-Ona obchodziła Kastiela i obróciło się to przeciwo Natanielu. Była między nimi bójka, niegdy nie słyszałaś o tym? Mel-... S-(Dziwnie na mnie patrzy) Mel-Nie powinnaś mówić takich rzeczy! To jest za złe na ciebie. S-Ale to prawda! Przysięgam! Mel-Nie znam Debrah od wczora, spędziałam z nią dużo czasu i wiem, że jest miła.Nie wiem co się dzieje się w twojej głowie, ale masz przestać. S-Nie mam co przestawać! Trzeba wystopować tą manipulantkę. Mel-Kocham Cię, jesteś za dobra na coś takiego więc będę udawać, że nie słyszałam. Teraz, jeśli mi wybaczysz.. S-(Wyszła drugą stroną sali) Żle się zaczyna. Coś czuję, że znowu będę płakać. Soł sed. Muszę teraz znaleść Alexy i z nim pogadać. Ax-Cześć, Silver.Chyba, nie jesteś w za dobrej kondycji. S-Ok, ale nie za dobrze. Ax-Co sie dzieje? S-Miałam złe przeczucia do Debrah pamiętasz? Ax-Tak, ale wydaje mi się, że to już wyjaśniliśmy, S-Tak, też myślałam, ale... Ax-Ale.. S-Opowiedziała mi o tym jak stała się sławna. To było straszne. Manipuluje wszystkimi, chce tylko jednego - zrobić kariere. Ax-I ona Ci to powiedziała? S-Tak. Ax-czy nie uważasz, że to poprostu żart? S-Nie, ona była poważna. Ax-Kto by powiedział cos takiego takiej gadule jak ty? S-Wiesz, a nahgorsze jest to, że ona nie uważa mnie za zagrożenie. Ax-Wielki błąd z jej strony! S-Alexy, mówię poważnie! Ax-Wystopuj trochę, jestem pewien że chciała ci zamącić w głowie. Nikt nie może oszukać, całej szkoły. S-A jeśli mam dowody? Ax-Jeśli nie chcesz być postrzegana jako kłamczuka musisz się uspokoić i przestać bredzić. Kobieca intuicja i tak dalej, ale spedziliśmy dzień na udowadnianiu, że ona jest dobra. S-Ale to prawda! Ax-Zrozumiała, że wierzysz we wszystko co ona mówi i nagadała Ci. S-(Odszedł. Nie potrzebnie się starałam. Nie uwieżył mi) Nawet, on nie wierzy. Terasz szukamy Wiolki. V-Siema Silver. Wyglądasz straszne blado, wszystko ok? S-Nie za bardzo. Próbuję wyjaśnić, każdemu kim jest naprawdę Debrah, jednak nikt mi nie wierzy.. V-Kim jest naprawdę Debrah? S-(Może mi nie uwierzyć, ale spróbuje!) Powiedziała mi jak manipulowała Kastielem i Natanielem, po ty żeby zostać piosenkarką. Opowiedziała mi jak doprowadziała do ich kłotni i ona była przyczyną. V-Czy na pewno? S-Na pewno! V-Nie pleć bzdur Silvergun. Ona jest miła! S-Ale ja nie kłamię! V-Może jest inne wyjaśnienie i źle zrozumiałaś co Ci powiedziała! S-(Ona też.I odeszła) Podsumowując - Alexy, Violetta, Melania to dziwki. Nienawidze ich. Jak kurde, Alexy mi nie uwieżył? Albo, Violka pomagałam jej tyle razy. Z Alexy, z tym pluszakiem. Pomogłam jej go szukać, póżniej jak mi wypadł powiedziałam, że to mój, kupiłam go na tą impreze do Melani. Tak samo Melania. Broniłam ją przed Amber, pomogłam rozdawać zaproszenia i kupiłam jedzenie. Alexy pomogłam kiedy przyszedł do szkoły, poszłam z nim na zakupy a on wierzy tej DEBORZE. Dobrze, że Armin jest inny. Teraz musze znaleść Lysandra. Lys-Witaj Silvergun. Wkońcu udało mi się znaleść Kastiela. Nie zamierza wychodzić w tej chwili, ale zdaje się zadawać pytania. Nie zabardzo je rozumiem. S-Ach, tak? Jest dzisiaj? Czemu był wtedy nie obecny? Lys-Po prostu się zmęczył. Wyczepał go koncert. Przyjdzie dzisiej później. Im dłużej siedzisz w łóżku tym trudniej się wydostać! S-Prawda! :D Lys-Też masz problem z porannym wstawaniem? S-Gdybyś wiedział jakie. (Nie powiedziałam mu o Debrah. Szkoda, że nie mam innej możliwość. Koniec rozmowy. Su zapomniała powiedziec mu o Deborze, albo po prostu się bała, że będzie on przeciwko niej. Spotykamy Kim. K-Masz mały problem, mała? S-Raczej duży. Miałam nie przyjemną dyskusję z Debrah. (Mówię jej co powiedziała mi Debrah) K-Zrobiła Ci żart! Jesteś taka naiwna! Debrah jest miła. Nie pokłócili się o nią! S-Dlaczego nikt mi nie wierzy... K-Ponieważ to nie możliwe. Debrah jest miła i lubiana. Będziesz miała kłopoty jak nie przestaniesz. S(Ona ma rację. Tym razem nikt nie będzie po mojej stronie, poddaje się) Koniec rozmowy. Tym razem naprawdę zdawało mi się, że Su się podda. Jednak, mój charakter mi na to nie pozwala. Mam nadzieję, że w 17 odcinku wszystko się ogarnie bo narazie jest sfrustrowana jak cholera. Teraz mamy spotkać Debrę, która wyskakuje nam z mordą. D-... S-(Źle się dzieje.) D-Powiedzieli mi wszystko. Wiesz jak mam się teraz czuć, Silvergun? S-CO, Ci powiedzieli(dziwko)? To, że w przeciwieństwie do Ciebie nie jestem kłamczuchą? thumb|Krokodye łzy. Nieźle symulujesz.D-I to kontynoujesz! Przy wszystkich! Ouu... S-(O nie, nie mówcie mi, że ona potrafi płakać na komendę.) D-Jestes straszna! Myślałam, że się przyjaźnimy. Mówić takie rzeczy za moimi plecami. Wolałaby nigdy do ciebie nie zagadać! S-Jezu, przestań! To jest śmieszne! Wiolka dołańcza. V-Silvergun, proszę przestań. Za dużo mówisz. S-Ona udaje! Patrz! D-*Sniff* Alexy. Ax-Co się dzieje? S-(Muszę przestać, nie chcę być postrzegana jako potwór!) Pieprzyć, wszystko mówię prawdę. A jeśli porozmawiamy o tym z natanielem? Co na to powiesz? D-Nataniel jest po stronie siostry a ona nienaidzi mnie jeszcze bardziej niż ty. S-(Kiedy ona zdążyła to zauważyć!) Ax-Silver. Przestań! Nie widzisz, że to nez sensu! s-Ale ja chce Ci tylko powiedzieć prawdę! Ax-... S-Nie patrz się tak na mnie! Znasz mnie i wiesz, że nie kłamałabym na taki temat! Ax-...Chodź Debrah. Usiądźmy i sie uspokój. S-Czekaj! V-... S-WILOKA! (Wszyscy się teraz na mnie patrza!) W-... S-Ja nie... Nie okłamałabym przyjaciela...(Debrah uśmiechnęła się do mnie tak żeby nikt nie widział.) (Uciekłam z zajęć. Muszę nie przebywać przy szkole w najbliższym czasie) Idziemy do szatni. Ja tam spotkałam Titi, która dłaa mi czekolade. Jednak, mam spotkać Lysandra. S-(Usiadłam na ławce. Cjcę płakać, czemu to się dzieje akurat mnie?!) Lys-Nigdy nie widziałem Cię, aż taką bladą. Wszystko ok? S-N-niemart się. Wszystko ok. Lys-Na pewno? S-(Po prostu mu mówię co się stało) Lys-Wiedziałem, że coś nie tak! Każdy, był po stronie Debry? S-Tak. Nawet, Alexy, nawet Wioletta. Lys-Była w stanie przekręcić to na swoją korzyść. Pomógł bym ci gdybym tam był. S-Wątpie, że wyszło by ci. Lys-Dziękuję. S-(Wydaje mi się, że podoba mu się to co powiedziałam) Lys-Powinnaś wrócić do domu i odpocząć. Jestem pewien, że nikt jutro nie będzie o tym pamiętać. S-Nie mogę. Jak pójde dalej będą mówić o mnie. Lys-Wolisz ukrywać się w szatni? S-N..Nie mam odwagi by tam wejść. Lys-Później idź do domu, odpocznij i wróć w dobrej formie. Ok? S-Okay. Lys-Miło to słyszeć. S-Dziękuję Lys. Nie wiem, co ja bym bez ciebie zrobiła. Lys-(Dołuje nas jak cholera) S-Dziękuję, wystarczy! Koniec rozmowy. Kiedy pierwszy raz grałam w ten odccinek wiedziałam, że będzie po naszej stronie. Teraz trzeba znaleść Rozalię. R- Cześć Sg. Słyszałam bardzo dużo nie pochlebnych rzeczy na twój temat! S-Rozalia, czekaj. To nie to co myślisz... R-Pomogłaś mi z Leo, i z wieloma innymi rzeczami więc mam wątpliwości. Chce wysłuchać twoją wersje. S-Rozalia. Dziękuję. ( Mówię jej co powiedziała mi Debrah) R-Co za smarkacz...! S-Nadal mi wierzysz? R-To jest za długie by było wymyślone. S-(Uff, wkońcu nie jestem sama) R-Musimy to dobrze rozegrać. Uderzyć w jej czuły punkt. S-Chcesz ją skrzywdzić? R-Nie. Chcę zagrać w jej grę. Lecz najpierw musimy zobaczyć jakie ona ma karty. Muszę zrobić mały wywiad. S-Zrobiłam. I zobacz co mam. R-Nie szukasz w odpowiednich miejscach. Zostaw to ekspertowi! Chcesz iść ze mną? S-Nie, Lys powiedział mi żebym poszła do domu wcześniej. R-Ach, ok. W takim razie do jutra! S-Do jutra! (Wkońcu coś idzie w dobrym kierunku!) Po tym nasza rozmowa, się kończy a Silver idzie na mały szoping. rightI tak oto ona wygląda. Nawt mi się podoba. Idzie do domu jara się tym, że jest już lepiej. Idzie do szkoły i żałuje, że wyszła spod kołdry. Nie będę tłumaczyć narazie dialogów, ale napiszę, że Alexy i Viletta nas ignorują. Kiedy to przeżyjemy spotykamy Armina. A-To oprawca! S-... A-Zdecydowałaś się kogo będziesz dzisiaj dręczyć? S-... A-Powiedz coś! Nie wiem, reaguj, broń się! S-Naprawdę nie chce tutaj o tym rozmawiać. A-Znowu miałaś sprzeczkę z Dailą? S-Znowu to robisz, nie? A-Miałaś jakoś zareagować! Powinnaś przynajmnie udawać! Trzeba śmiać się z żarów facetów. Bla,bla,bla,bla. S-Przepraszam. Jestem trochę nerwowa. A-Zadziwiasz mnie, to musi być fajne gdy 1/2 szkoły gapi się na ciebie. S-Twój Arminowy konfort, dziękuję z całego serca. Czemu nie jesteś na mnie zły? Nie myślisz o Deborze? A-(Nie wiem, źle kliknęłam.) S-(Nie wim czy powinnam być wdzieczna, czy przytłoczona.) Na tym rozmowa się kończy. Szukamy Debrah. S-(Debrah tu jest...Ten mały szkodnik.) D-Więc, nie będziemy cicho, nie? S-Tym razem nie przegram. D-Już po części wygrałam. S-(Jeśli Rozali nie uda się cię zdemaskować, to z pewnością wygra) Koniec rozmowy. Muszę znaleść Rozę, a znajduję Kentina. K-Nie słyszałem dzisiaj o tobie nic dobrego. S-Nie chcę rozmawiać na ten temat. K-Ja też. Powiedziałem to tylko po to byś wiedziała, że wiem. S-Jaki życzliwy. K-(Nie rozumiem) S-Ona nic nie powiedziała. K-Nie próbuj mnie okłamać, byłem wtedy blisko i widziałem co się stało. Spotykamy Iris. Mówi nam, że nie czuje się nami konfortowo. Czyli od teraz Violka, Kentin, Kim, Alexy i Iris to dziwki. Wreszcie znalazłam Rozalię. S-O Rozalia, jesteś tu! Zanlazłaś coś? R-Dzisiejszego ranka, byłam skupiona na czymś innym. S-Czymś innym? R-Widziałaś dzis Kastiela? S-Jeszcze nie... R-Więc spodziewaj się a zrozumiesz. S-Co?(Kiedy rozmawiałyśmy ktoś wszedł do pokoju.),(Kastiel te ubrania, co to znaczy?) thumbK-Na co się gapisz? S-Nie mówi mi, że zmieniłeś wygląd by zadowolić ex? Nie jesteś taki głupi prawda? K-Mogę zmienić wygląd kiedy mi się podoba. Nie ma to nic wspólnego z tym, że jest w szkole. R-Bardziej podobałeś mi się wcześniej. To nie pasuje do koloru twoich włosów i jest nie charmonijnie. S-Totalnie się zgadzam. K-Nawet, nie wiem czemu z wami gadam. Idźcie się zgubić w innej sali. S- "Zgubić"? K-Ale jak wolisz powisieć. S-"POWISIEĆ"? XD' K-... S-Nie poszłybyśmy tu gdybyśy wiedziały, że tu będziez. Jak nie chcesz nas widzieć po prostu zmień salę. K-Umówilem sie z kimś tutaj. S-(Kimś-nie mówcie, mi, że to Debrah.) K-Często nie jestem przeciwny naszym małym sprzeczką, ale teraz muszę załatwić sprawę. Won, szkoła jest świetna idź gdzie indziej. S-"won"? K-POWIEDZIAŁE WON! S-(Oesu, chyba naprawdę sie wkurzył) R-Chodź Sg, jest w dziwny humorze i chyba nie ma ochoty na dyskusję. S-(Wzieła mnie za nadgarstek i pociągnęła z klasy.) Jesteśmy na korytarzu. Rozalia nie mówi niczego pomocnego, więc nie tłumaczę. Jednak, napiszę moje odczucia. Każdy, jest przeciwko nas. Prócz Rozy, Armina i Lysa. Więc mamy przerąbane. Mam nadzieję, że wyjaśni się to w 17 odcinku, a Kastiel nie będzie kochał Debrah. Cieszę się, że cukierkowe życie się skończyło, ale jestem sfrustrowana, zdołowana i wściekła jak cholera. Nie wiem, czemu ale wydaje mi się, że za 3 odcinki w 20 będzie koniec. I boję się, że będzie jak w School Days. Tylko to mnie zarąbią chłopcy, super. Teraz musimy znaleść Nataniela, bo jako jedyny powie prawdę.Przy tym pytamy Kastiela i Melanię czy go widzieli.Kastielowi podpadniemy, przy każdej odpowiedzi. Wydaje mi się, że on dalej kocha Debrah. Spotykamy Lysandra. Lys-Widziałaś dzisiaj Kastiela? S-Zmienił wygląd. Lys-Moża to tak nie wygląda, ale powrót jego Ex zrobił na nim wrażenie. S-(FAG, ZACZEŁE TŁUMACZY DRUGIE JAK TEGO NIE SKOŃCZYŁAM ;-;) Lys-Była głupotą z jego strony. Było z nim naprawdę źle gdy odeszła. Ale dość o nim. Co z tobą? Czy czujesz się lepiej? Dalej się martwisz? S-Jest gorzej niż przed... Lys-Naprawdę? Oznaczo to, że wczoraj nie było najgorzej. S-Bardzo pocieszające. Lys-Co się dzieje? S-Każdy mnie dziś ingnoruje. Nawet, Wiolka i Alexy. Lys-Tak, się stało. S-Ale, nawet w między czasie nie mogę z nimi gadać. Lys-I to Cię bardziej martwi od wczorajszego? S-To ja za dużo myśle.. Koniec rozmowy. Wychodzimy z sali i spotykamy Kentina. S-Kentin powiedz. Wróciłbyś do swojej ex gdyby poprosiła? K-M-mojej ex..? A-ale ja nigdy nie miałem... S-Niegdy nie miałeś dziewczyny? K-Bo chciałem! S-Myślałam, że tak. Teraz jesteś przystojny i często Cię pytają czy chcesz z nimi wyjść. Tak jak z Amber... K-To był rewanż, nie chodzę z nią. Koniec rozmowy, cholernie mi się podoba zawstydzony <3 S-(Widzę jak V. i I. Dyskutują) I-Kto by pomyślał, że ona..? S-(One mnie nie widzą) V-Biedna Debrah, była w szoku. Ja i Alexy musieliśmy ją kontrolować. S-(Wygląda na to, że gadają o tym co się wczoraj stało.) I-To było złe. Byłam rozczarowana bo uważałam ją za przyjaciółkę. V-I była taka miła...Mówiłam, że to nie możliwe... I-Może Debrah nie zrozumiała, co ona jej powiedziała? V-Alexy, powiedział mi, że spędziła dzień na tym, by pokazać, że Debrah jest zła. S-(Ale to były słuszne podejrzenia! Powinna była powiedzieć Alexy, kiedy miałam okazję.) Koniec, rozmowy. NATANIEL GDZIE TYY. ALE ZA TO MAM ARMINA SUJER. NICZEGO SIĘ NIE DOWIEDZIAŁAM, JESZCZE LEPIEJ. O nataniel <3 gdzieś ty był? Szukałe Cię od 30 min. S-Wkońcu! Godzinami Cię szukałam! N-Tak? Potrzebujesz mojej pomocy? S-Jak zgadłeś? N-Jeśli mnie dłużej szukasz, to znaczy że chcesz zapytać. S-A może chcę Cię po prostu zobaczyć. Nie było Cię przez kilka dni. N-Każdemu zdaża się być chorym, nawet mnie. S-Na poważnie? N-Wróciłem wcześnie, więc nie.Może za długo byłem na koncercie. S-Tak, pewnie. N-O co chciałaś mnie zapytać? S-Nie wiem, czy jestes świadomy, ale D. wróciła. N-Melody mi powiedziała.Powiedziała mi też, by się do ciebie nie zbliżać. S-Powiedziała wszystko. N-Czemu mi to mówisz? S-Bo, powiedziała mi o tym co się stało przed jej pierwszym odejściem z liceum. N-Czemu to zrobiła? S-Nie ufałam jej,a ona chciała zagrać. N-Twoja historia była taka długa i nikt w nią nie uwieży. Ona zawsze, używe ten am rodzaj sztuczki. S-Tak, byłam ciekawa czy nie pomożesz mi dociec prawdy. N-... S-Nataniel? N-Czy wiesz, co musiałem znosić z tego powodu? Czy wiesz, jakie to uczucie być znienawidzony przez kogoś bardziej do punktu, kiedy zrobiliśmy nic złego? S-Tak ... wczoraj. N-Mala rada-Jeśli chcesz ograniczyć szkody-ignoruj. Ignoruj tych idiotów, którzy wierzą w kłamstwa.To jkest ich problem. Nie twój. S-Ale ja nie mogę tego ignorować! Wtedy dam jej wygrać! N-Ale ona już wygrała. S-Nataniel. Nie mogę tego zrobić sama. Proszę. N-Nie uda Ci się zawet z moją pomocą. Zapomnij o wszystkim i bądź dyskretna. To jest okazja, byś skupiła się na nauce. S-Ale..Kastiel. Nie możemy dać mu się nabrać ponownie. N-To akurat jedyny plus powrotu tej suki. Znowu go wykorzysta a to go pouczy. S-... N-I nie angażuj się w to co ona robi, ja dałem się już wciągnąć. S-Dobrze.(Odszedł) Koniec rozmowy. Su myśli o tym, że potrzebuje sojusznika. Ale ona nikogo otwarcie nie skrzywdzi. (ALE JESTEM IDIOTKĄ! Amber! Ona ją nienawidzi bardziej niż ja! Muszę być przyjazna dla Amber na ułamek senkundy!) Przy tym pytamy Lysandra, Kentina i Alexy czy ją widzieli.Wkońcu ja spotykamy. A-O nie, nie ty. Nie widziałam ci przez cały dzień a teraz musiałaś to zrujnować! S-Pierwszy raz cieszę się, że cię widzę. A-Ach tak? Co uważasz, że ponieważ Debrah Cię wykorzystuje mamnagle zrobić się zbyt przyjazny? Wiem bardzo dobrze, że nie zrobiłaś nic. S-W-wierzysz mi? A-Oczywiście. Udawała już płakanie przed tym jak się tu pojawiłaś. S-Skąd wiesz, że udawała? A-Rozrużniam krokodyle łzy. To ja to wymyśliłam. S-(Nie ma czym się chwalić) A-Dlaczego mnie szukałaś? S-Potrzebuję twojej pomocy by raz na zawsze pozbyć się Debrah. A-Co ja bym miała? S-Zadowolenie widząc jak D. wpada w twoją pułapkę? A-Mam już jeden plan! S-Tak? Jaki jest? A-To ciebie nie dotyczy. To mój rewanż. S-Ale razem będziemy silniejsze! A-Słyszałaś co mówiłam czy nie? Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Nie mam całej szkoły przeciwko mnie i mam przyjaciół którzy mi pomogą.A teraz twoje nazwisko jest na jezykach. Jest to na moją korzyść. S-Myślałam, że...Mogłybyśmy zrobić rozejm. A-Prędzej założe stare ciuchy mojej matki, niż poproszę cię o pomoc. S-(To nie byłoby trudne) A-HAHA. S-Co jest śmiesznego? A-Spadłeś bardzo niski dla mnie wezwać pomoc ... To jest świetne! S-(Jest to najdłuższa rozmowa miałem z nią i to się kończy, jak wszystkie inne ...) Zapomniałam, że rozpisuje i nie przetłumaczyłam rozmowy z Natem. Powiem tylko, że jest przeciwko nam i ciągle ma fejspalma. Kim i Iris nas olewają. Peggy-Chcesz egzemplarz gazety? S-Ty rozmawiasz ze mną? >////< P-Gwiazdy w szkole! Mówię o chłopakach i Debrah! Jak tylko zaczniesz to czytać, nie będziesz mogła się oderwać. S-(Wzięłam kopię) Wspomniałaś o Iris? P-Czemu miałabym o niej wspomnieć? S-Ona też brała udział w koncercie! Grała na basie! P-Kogo to obchodzi! Chcemy sensacji, a gwiazdami byli chłopcy. S-Ale bez niej nie byłoby koncertu! P-Nie patrz tak na mnie! Piszę to co ludzie chcą czytać. Iris zrozumie. S-(Biedna.) Peggy powiedz..Kiedy chcesz komuś coś wyjawić jak to robisz? P-Upewniam się, że nie zdaje sobie sprawy i wyciągam informacje. Czemu pytasz? S-Dla informacji? P-Ale jeśli chcesz prawdziwej spowiedzi w dobrej i należytej formie, można nagrać rozmowę z daną osobą. S-Zarejestruj się! Podobnie jak w filmach szpiegowskich? Z mikrofonem na szyi? P-Zbieranie informacji to szpiegostwo! S- Zrobiłaś coś takiego? P-Nie S-Dziękuję. Spotykamy Iris i mówimy jej o tym, że Peggy nie wspomniała o niej w artykule. Jej to nie przeszkadza. Musimy iść na bazar i kupić dyktafon. Debrah go zauważa i przekabace, że to my jestesmy te złe. Ucieka z dyktafonem i szuka Peggy by jej to dac. Dajej jej to i przegrywamy z nią :< S-(Widzę ja Ameber i przyjaciółki wychodzą z Wc z kubłem w rękach)Co robicie? A-Nic co dotyczy ciebie. S-Czemu masz wiadro w szkole? A-Mówiłam, że ciebie to nie dotyczy! S-(Robią coś złego na pewno) Idę i widze kasa. S-Chyba noie jestes w humorze? K-Opóściłem 2 dni w szkole i już taki bałagan...Norma. S-Chciałabym, żeby wszystko było jak wcześniej. K-Nie powinnaś zadzierać z innymi. S-Ile razy mam to powtarzać? Nic-nie-zrobiłam! K-Ja wiem, nie byłem tam. Ja też żałuje. Wydaje mi się, że wszystko byłobyl lepsze gdybym był przy tym jak debrah wraca. S-Czemu tak myślisz? K-Wydaje jej się, że wszystko jest tak jak wcześniej, bo inni są zachwyceni widząc ją. Podczas gdy.. S-(Kastiel musi mieć teraz w głowie straszny bałagan, zgadzam się z nim) :< K-:< S-:< K-Nic, nie wiem. Koniec dyskusji. Su-(Ida na pierwsze piętro, będę je śledźić jak najdłużej tylko by mnie nie zauważyły) (Są tam! Przy oknie!) A-Poczekajcie, aż będzie na dole. S-(Stanęły przy oknie i oczekiwały na kogoś.) A-Jest tu! Opóście wiadro! S-(Zatrzymaj ją!) STOP! A-Cholera! Kiedy wrezcie nas zostawisz?! S-Kogo chcesz umyś tym wiadrem? A-Bachor, który miał czelność wrócić. I to nie jest to, kto mnie powstrzyma. S-(Wyrzuciała wiadro przez okno? Rozległ się głosny krzyk! Podbiegła do okna by zobaczyć kto to?) D-TY! MAŁY, ****... S-TO NIE JA! (Debrah była przemoczona od stóp do głowy) To Amber...(Ale, Amber i jej dziewczyny już stąd wyszły) Nw-Co się stało? Nw2-Czemu jesteś cała mokra? Nw3-Eww, to śmierdzi! Jak woda z kibla. Nw4-EEJ, ktoś jest na górze! S-(Mój boże, każdy się na mnie gapi. Muszę stąd szybko wyjść!) DD-Miss Sg, ma szybko zjawić się w pokoju nauczycielskim x2. S-(To głos dyrektorki. Będę miała kłopot.) thumb|<3Dyrektorak stoi obok debrah i próbuję ją wysuszyć. D-Bawiło Cię to? S-To nie byłam ja. (Ale, muszę powiedzieć, że to jest smiezne :D) Dy-Czy masz wyjaśnienie co się się jej stało? S-Była w niewłaściwym miejscu w niewłaściwym czasie. D-Może powiedziec wszystko, ale nie przestaje mnie prześladować od kiedy jestem w szkole. S-To nie prawda! Jest odwrotnie! Dy-Prześladuje?! Debrah jestes poważna!? S-Nie! Posłuchaj! Dy-NIE MÓW! S-Ale...(Debrah powtarza wszystko co było kiedyś...) Dy-Nigdy nie pomyślała by, że... Muszę zadzwonić do twoich rodziców! Zostaniesz wyrzucona! Wynocha! S-(Teraz naprawdę, wolałabym zostać pod kołdrą) Konic dyskusji. Su idzie po korytarzu. S-Chyba się załamie. Kastiel-TY! S-K-kastiel? CO? K-Chyba nie masz trzech lat, by robić takie żarty?! Mogłaś ją skrzywdzić tą (jak to się nazywało >////<)/Wiesz, że mogłaś jej poważnie uszkodzić czaszkę?! S-Nie..T-to nie ja. K-Wtedy wiadro upadło na Debrah samo?! Nie zadzieraj ze mną! S-Ale to Amber i jej przyjaciółki... K-To jest moje ostatnie ostrzeżenie. Uspokój się albo porzałujesz! Nie wszyscy się uspokoją! Derah chciała mi złożyć złąotą propozycje! I to całe zamieszanie jakie robisz od jej przybycia! Nie mogę myśleć, czy zdecydować! Nie sądzę, że stoczyłaś się tak nisko, że chcesz przepędzić dziewczynę, którą uważasz za swoją rywalkę czy kogokolwiek! Su-Ale..CZEKAJ! (Nie. Nie zrobiłem niczego z czego musiałabym się tłumaczyć.) Su idzie znaleść Kastiela. S-Kastiel, przysięgam, że nic nie zrobiłam. Jeśli tylko chciałbyś mnie wysłuchać, zrozumiałbyś odrazu. Debrah Cię wykorzystywała i chce to zrobić znowu. Położyła mnie w niebespiecznej sytuacji. Nie mogłam nic zrobić.Kastiel, bardzo Cię lubię/kocham i nie chcę by Cię znowu wykorzystywała. Błagam, uwierz mi. K-Wystarczy. S-Błagam. K-Wystarczy. Przetań teraz. Nie mów więcej, zapomnij, że istnieje i nie zbliżaj się do ludzi których lubie. S-Ale..Ale..Chciałam tylko pomóc... Chciałam tylko wszyscy zrozumieć...Żeby nikt nie nienawidził mnie za cos czego nie zrobiłam...Chciałam tylko prawdy, a-a ty..Ty. right I wtedy ja i Su się poryczałyśmy. S-KRETYN! (Uciekłam) *Boom* Chuk za mną się rozległ. Nie miałam ochoty sprawdzić co się stało. thumb|332px(Obiecałam sobie, że nie będę płakać) Armin-Więc, Silvergun. Nie będzie? S-Nie będzie, sniff. A-Co się stało? S-*snif* A-N-nie płacz! Proszę. S-*snif* A-... S-*sniff* A-Chcesz mój szalik? Nie żeby wydmuchać nos, tylko wytrzeć łzy. S-Oh, Armin :< thumbA-Ee,uuh >///////< S-(Dziwnie poklepał głowę. Przez chwilę płakałam na ramieniu. Myślałąm, że przez chwilę nic mi się nie stanie.) A-Ty? Czujesz się lepiej? S-Trochę. Tylko wszystko poszło nie tak. I wszyscy mnie nienawidzą, a ja nic nie zrobiłam. A-Tak, ale to z wodą było mocne. S-ALe to nie ja! *snif* A-Nie, przepraszam! Nie płacz! S-Ale to nie ja. To Amber i przyjaciółki a ja próbowałam je powstrzymać! A-Ah, jednak przyznam że wszystko wyglądała jakbyś to ty zrobiła. S-Dokładnie. I t-to jest najgorsze. A-Ale twoja kłotnia z D. była zła. S-Ale, ja nic nie zrobiłam. To ona kłamała.(I po prostu powiedziałam Armin. Słuchał bez żadnych żartów tym razem, a tak daleko, a on wydawał się bardziej zły). A-Ale, z tej dziewczyny suka! Zamierzam powiedzieć to na mój tok myślenia! Ta dziewczyna to prawdziwy longberg. S-Wierzysz mi? A-Dalej mam mokrę ramię przez tą historie, a nie jesteś typem osoby która płacze bez powodu. S-Gdyby każdy był taki jak ty. A-Spróbuje im powiedzieć! S-Myślisz? A-Myślę, że to nie ma dużego wpływu, ale jeśli chcesz mogę przekonać Alexy.Jeśli nie będziesz znou płakać. S- Dziękuję Armin! Dziękuję! Rozalia-Jeśli następnym razem powiem - zrób wszystko by wpaść w kłopoty- zrób to co teraz zrobiłaś. S-Rozalia. Chciałam tylko pomóc całości, a wszystko popsułam. A-Widziałem. Tyle, że liga anty-Sg. robi się coraz silniejsza. S-wiem. A-Tam naprawdę powstaje liga? R-Przesadzasz. Mam świetny pomysł na pułapkę na Debrah. Nawet, nie będzie widzieć, ża taka jest! S-Co to jest? R-Możemy pójść gdzieś gdzie jest ciszej? Nie można tak na środku korytarza! KONIEC ODCINKA OKAY, BICZES DO STÓP ŻARTUJE. Przepraszam, że odcinek opóźnił się o 1 dzień, macie ciastko.thumb|400px|EHEHEH Ok, liczymi ile pisałam. Od 8 rano do 21. Z przerwami. 12h. Ok. Mam nadzieję, że się podoba :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Rozpiski